Complete
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome is determined to destroy the well when she sees inuyasha went after kikyo again. Can he stop her in time? I dont own inuyasha...ugggghh...wish i did though!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was walking back to the village as he was confronted by miroku and sango. They glared at him angrily, their arms crossed. Sangos hand was twitching as if she longed to hit him with hirakotsu. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha huffed at them. Sango turned to miroku. "Just let me hit him really hard just this one time!" Miroku shook his head, frowning. "We need him conscious or i would have done it already." "Whay the hell are you guys mad at me for?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Sango gave him a look that made him automatically flinch back in fear. "How could you do this to kagome?!" Sango finally shouted angrily. "Do what?!" He yelled back. "As if you don't know." Miroku said. He was about to continue, but sango started yelling again, drowning everything else out. "You finally tell kagome you love her, mate with her, but then you go running back to kikyo the next time she shows up!" Inuyasha was suprised but finally yelled back. "I didn't go after kikyo! I went to tell her about me and kagome being mates! That's all that happened!" "Im not the one you need to convince inuyasha! And you'd better hurry, because she's planning on destroying the well so you cant go after her!" Sango said, still glaring at him. Inuyasha blanched and took off for the well. He hoped that it wasn't too late.

Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of the well, letting her legs hang over the edge. Within the past hour, she had gone from happy and excited to heart-broken and emotionally drained. She had been looking forward to sharing her news with the others, but when she saw inuyasha had gone after kikyo again, she broke down completely in front of miroku, sango and shippo for the first time. They had never seen kagome this way before and it angered them to see how much inuyasha had hurt her. Without a look back, kagome ran, yelling through her sobs that she was going to destroy the well once and for all. She reached the goshinboku and wept against its trunk until she regained enough control to go to the well to leave. She kept trying to jump in, but she couldn't do it. She knew why. That wasn't her home anymore. Her home was here, even without inuyasha. She let out another sigh. She rubbed her belly lovingly and smiled as she started talking to it. "Hey little one. I just needed to talk to you for a while. I hope you don't think im too boring." She smiled as she felt a nudge against her hand. "I still haven't told your daddy inuyasha about you. I was going to but well...you know... I guess i just won't tell your daddy about you. If he wants to be with her, i don't want him to stay just for us. We will go somewhere he can't find out about us. I cant go back to grandmas. Thats not my home anymore. I promise you, i will be the best mom you could ever ask for. You're not even here yet, and i already love you just as much as i love your daddy...i guess we'd better go before he comes looking for me, huh?" Kagome stood up, turning towards the goshinboku, freezing as she saw inuyasha staring at her in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha ran to the well as fast as he could. He came to a halt as he saw kagome sitting on the well. He was about to go up to her, but paused as he heard her talking. He saw her rub her stomach and wondered why. He had noticed her getting bigger the last few months, but he hadn't really asked her about it. His mouth dropped open in shock as some of her words reached him. "I haven't told your daddy inuyasha about you yet..." he heard her mumble as she kept rubbing her belly. He tried to get his brain to work. Kagome was pregnant? They were having a pup? Kagome stood up as he continued to stare at her. Kagome spotted him and froze as their eyes finally met.

Kagome panicked as he just stood there and stared at her. She could only think one thing. Run. She took off suddenly, headed in the direction of the village. Inuyasha was running after her, but she was surpassing his speed with pure fear and adrenaline alone. She panted as she ran, flying into the village. The others looked up in suprise as they saw her running with inuyasha at her heels. She started to feel weak and sick. Inuyasha noticed and growled in irritation. "Kagome!" He snarled at her, "stop! You're going to hurt the pup!" The others gasped in suprise and kagome came to a stop, backing away from him in fear. "Please! I promise, we wont bother you or get between you and kikyo! Just please, dont kill my baby!" Kagome pleaded with him, trying to shield her belly with her hands. Inuyasha felt a pang of hurt run through him at her words. "Kagome! I just told kikyo about us being mates, thats all! And i would never even think of hurting our pup!" He let her hear the hurt and anger in his voice. "I love you and i love our pup, so please stop running so you don't hurt either of you!" Kagome finally relaxed as she heard the honesty in his voice. "You dont want kikyo?" She finally asked hesitantly. He sighed in frustration. "Of course not. I chose you as my mate kagome. I wanted you to be the mother of my pups. I love you so god damned much." Kagomes eyes filled with tears as she ran to him and embraced him, pulling him into a deep kiss. The others smiled at the touching scene before them. Sango pulled kagome into a hug after inuyasha let her go. "Congratulations kagome." Inuyasha pulled kagome back to him and placed his hand on her belly tenderly. He smiled as he felt their pup kick his hand. He chuckled. "Our pup sure is a fighter." He then knelt down and placed a tender kiss on her belly, not even worrying about the others watching as he started talking. "Hey pup. Its your daddy. I cant wait to meet you. I promise you i will be the best dad ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was sitting in her hut that inuyasha had built for them a few months ago, next to the goshinboku. She was sitting in a rocking chair, rubbing her now huge belly as she hummed to herself happily. The last few months had been so wonderful. Inuyasha always made sure she would eat enough and if he didn't think she was full, he would make her eat more food. He was out at the moment, helping kaede gather herbs. Kagome had felt safe alone, because she wasn't due for another month. Kagome went to get up and go outside, but suddenly she felt extreme pressure in her abdomen and she felt a fluid wash over her legs. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized her water had broken. She carefully waddled to the door, looking to see if inuyasha or kaede were back yet. She winced as she felt the first contraction hit her. She looked around the hut, grabbing some blankets and getting everything ready. She was glad she had asked kaede everything about births. She still hoped they would return in time.

Inuyasha and kaede were headed back from collecting herbs when inuyasha suddenly sniffed the air. He panicked as he smelt kagomes blood. "Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled, "Kagomes been attacked!" They hurried to the hut together. Inuyasha looked around desperately, noticing the blankets on the floor covered in blood. He ran from room to room, wondering where kagome could be. Finally, he found her in their bedroom, laying down on their bed, facing the wall. He sighed in relief, becoming confused when he smelled something different. He approached her carefully and what he saw made his heart stop for a moment. Kagome was laying down fast asleep, no longer pregnant, but with a little girl and boy by her side. Inuyasha felt his heart fill with love and pride as he looked at his little family. The girl looked just like kagome and the boy looked just like him. Both of them had white dog ears on their heads. Their ears twitched as they slept peacefully. Kaede smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, walking back outside to leave them alone. Inuyasha laid down behind her, holding her close as he watched their pups sleep. He felt like his life was finally complete.


End file.
